<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hard Subject by CrimsonKittenGG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906355">A Hard Subject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG'>CrimsonKittenGG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, cum in mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany is a regular student with a regular life... Except for a reoccurring situation that strikes out of nowhere that robs her of all of her focus. How can she possibly deal with such a secret, and what could be the reaction of those who end up discovering her secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hard Subject</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"M-Ms. McDowell... May I... May I p-please go to the infirmary, real quick?"</p><p>It had become a recurring thing for Brittany. Without warning, her blood would start to boil within her veins, and not a single thing in the world would be able to stop what happened. Her face growing pink, and from there to red; her forehead glistening with the sweat slowly accumulating there. It was an inconvenience she thought she would once be able to get used to, or eventually outlive, but every time it happened again, it felt like it was the first time, if not worse than the first time. Her classmates, too, were used to the sight of Britt's sudden sickness, to the point they could vouch for her and stand up for the poor young woman every time it happened... Especially when the teachers were not buying it.</p><p>"We're no more than 10 minutes away from break time, Ms. Maldonado," said the teacher, Ms. McDowell. One of those unpleasant kinds, the Math substitute teacher. A rotund midsection which made her head look like a deflated snowman's head complete with a withered carrot for a nose, one that could barely hold her glasses up. "I believe you could wait just a little longer before you go. I'm going to assign you all some proper homework and I don't think you want to be outside of the classroom when that happens."</p><p>"Excuse me, Ms. McDowell, but it's... Kind of serious." Standing up, the classmate right beside Brittany chimed in. "We've seen this happen time and again, and it's only going to get worse from here if Britty isn't medicated right away," said the slender, young blonde girl, her furrowed eyebrows staring into the ovoid teacher as she made that point. "I don't think she'll be able to focus on your assignment if she's freaking dying!"</p><p>"Mind your manners, Ms. Tyler!" The teacher complained. "If this is a common happening, then maybe you should have made sure you have the medicine handy instead of having to rely on--"</p><p>Ignoring all words of the teacher, Brittany, who basically squirmed in place and sweat like an open faucet, could only hear the bells signaling the end of the morning classes. "Cheers, Alice!" She cried and, without thinking twice, the brunette made proper use of her agility as a track and field athlete to get up from her seat and dart past everyone in her way and through the door. "Get back here!" was the last thing she heard - not that she'd even try to pretend paying attention to anyway - before bolting down the corridors leading out of the faculty building. Descending the steps to the ground story two by two, using nothing but the handrail to avoid tripping over herself and end face flat on the floor, Brittany quickly dashed through the gate separating the building from the open air lobby, and then into the building where the infirmary was.</p><p>But not even that was her end goal.</p><p>Walking right past the infirmary, she exited that building through the door across the corridor. There, a small, secluded area where she could be alone to tend herself: a wooden bench, a trash can that would more often than not be filled with cigarette butts, an oak tree and nothing else. It was a quiet area that people never went to... At least not while she was there anyway, so it was a pretty safe spot for her to help herself.</p><p>Pulling her cellphone from her jeans pocket, she tapped and swiped away with one hand, while the other skillfully dealt with the belt buckle around her waist. Using the front camera of her phone as a mirror, Britt stared at herself. Her dark hair glued to her face thanks to the sweat; her face red with heat, as her honey-colored eyes were slightly bloodshot for no reason at all. "You look like shit," she told herself before putting the cell phone down and making her other hand free so that she could more efficiently get rid of her jeans pants. "Fuck!" she complained almost too loudly as she arched her body upwards, doing away with her jeans, dropping them to her knees. And immediately after that, so went her panties. And then came her release... At the same time that a jolting pain coursed through her body as if she had just yanked a strip of tape off her body. "YEOWCH!!!"</p><p>Maybe that's because that was exactly what had happened.</p><p>Usually, she would have time to patiently peel off the tape, but this time the raging power between her legs wouldn't wait. There it was, in all of its impatience and girth: a rock solid, pulsating cock that didn't care to wait for her to give it attention. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She cried repeatedly as she massaged the bits of her legs that were holding the tape that kept the tucked in dick in place before it just burst out of its hiding place, taking the time to lick her fingers to get some saliva on them before rubbing the skin where her ass cheeks met, until it stopped burning so much.</p><p>And even then, she still had to deal with that erect monster staring at her.</p><p>"It's getting worse..." She muttered to herself before bringing one hand to the pink, throbbing head of her cock, while the other slowly, carefully dealt with the remainder of the tape that was still glued to it. Methodically, she peeled off the tape, mouthing her "ow, ow, ow's" before being completely done with it. And just like that, there it was: the secret she kept away from every single one of her friends and classmates... basically forever. Twitching. Dripping. Wish a sigh, Brittany wrapped one hand around it, feeling a striking sensation of guilt overcome her as she took the warm mass and slowly started stroking it. "You'll only go down after you're done... T-This should be over quickly."</p><p>Or at the very least, so she wished.</p><p>As her hands went up and down while clutching her hard dick, she hoped - she prayed that it would, indeed, be over quickly. But as sensitive as it felt to touch it and stroke it, she knew she would get nowhere if she relied solely on the fact she had a boner. There was a method to that madness: while she couldn't control the moment her cock would ambush her and give itself a massive hard-on, she knew she wouldn't get rid of it with just stroking. It was like dealing with morning wood: she would have to actually arouse herself to make sure she'd get the most bang for her buck. Retrieving her cell phone with the other hand, she again tapped away while she stroked her hard cock, before she finally found what she wanted. "Ahhhhh, this' the good stuff."</p><p>It was a fetish community app where people from all around the globe would share their sexual experiences and pictures. And there was a particular flag she would always keep on so she would always be sent exactly to where she wanted to be.</p><p>"Shemale fucked": that was what the title of the page read, as she browsed for videos, swiping on her cell phone. Most of the videos were marked as "watched"; some of them repeatedly. But at that moment, maybe she would get rid of her boner if she watched something different. "This one's new," she noticed as she tapped on the thumbnail and waited for the video to start. Despite the crap quality of the video, it was exactly the stuff she expected to watch: a simple bedroom, a woman leaning onto the bed and a big, buff male coming from behind, sliding that man mean inside her anus without any difficulty. It was the kind of thing that got her cogs rolling, because it's where she wanted to be.</p><p>Watching videos of fellow transsexual women being rammed from behind by well built men... That was Brittany's fantasy. Not something she got often, though: due to her soft mannered nature, she couldn't bring herself to actually open up about it to anyone. Despite her strikingly good looks - a nicely built body thanks to her track and field experience; bright, big eyes shining like rubies, illuminating a face framed by straight, dark hair... Basically the kind of girl most guys would be into if they weren't such childish pricks for their age - she didn't have the courage to strike up a conversation with any of them. So she could only dream of, one day, being the woman being filmed with her ass up and her face down while a man's waist slapped against her ass as a big, hard, juicy shaft left a gap on her asshole.</p><p>The cell phone had no audio on, but she could almost hear the woman's howls of pleasure from the video. And it was then that she felt like she could get her massive hard-on to work with her instead of against her. Soon, she would be able to unload, and once unloaded, she would be able to tuck the monster in again, put her pants back on and carry on with her day as if nothing--</p><p>"OH MY GOD, WHAT?!"</p><p>The feminine shriek coming from the door made Brittany drop her cell phone. It took her a couple of seconds to realize she had been busted, with her cock out for everyone that walked in to see it; at first, the only thing she could grasp from the situation was that it was her classmate and friend, Alice, who was right there, staring at her with her pants down and with a big ol' dick in her hands. "I-- Ah! I gotta--" Alice started, turning around on her heels and starting to walk away.</p><p>It was then that it clicked on a blushing Brittany, as she risked being seen by more people as she grabbed Alice by the arm and yanked her back into their secluded area before slamming the door behind her. "Please don't! I can explain!" The brunette cried.</p><p>"Explain what? That you have a fucking cock?!... Is this thing even real?" Alice asked, as she started poking the massive hard-on, making Brittany flinch.</p><p>"Y-Yes, it's... It's very much real," Britt started; "and it's sensitive as fuck. What are YOU even doing her, though?!"</p><p>"This is the little place I come to during the breaks to smoke some weed!" Alice answered with a remarkable stone face.</p><p>"... As you do," Brittany answered, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"B-But seriously, though-- You have a DICK?!" Alice brought the conversation back to topic, staring at Brittany's monstrous dick that stared at her. "And you never told anyone?!"</p><p>"Of course not! This is a religious school! Do you think I wanna have them nuns looking at me like I'm some kind of hell spawn or whatever?!" Brittany complained. "Not to mention I'd be the joke of... Well, basically everyone around here. Please, Alice, I mean... Please. Don't tell anyone about this. I'll do anything you want for you not to tell anyone about this."</p><p>"... like, anything?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"Yeah. Anything. I'll do your homework forever, I'll-- I'll buy you lunch, I'll-- FUCK!" Brittany cut herself off as Alice again poked her stiff member. "It's sensitive, goddamnit, be careful-- why are you smirking at me like this?"</p><p>"Because I have an idea," Alice grinned mischievously before pushing Brittany into the bench behind her, forcing the brunette to sit back. Blushing and defenseless, Brittany watched as Alice towered over her, hands on her waist as she smirked. "We're here and you're like this... It would be a waste to let a good hard cock unattended!"</p><p>"... Well, we're definitely here," Britt cocked an eyebrow as the point went right over her head... And then crashed into her skull like a bird that's just been struck by lightning. "W-Wait, what?! What are you--?!"</p><p>Before she could realize it, Alice had both her hands wrapped around her dick. A jolt of pleasure that felt more like an actual electric current journeyed through her body and, watching the brunette shiver, Alice smirked. "Something tells me this meat hasn't seen some action in a while," she spoke up softly, stroking the massive hard-on as Britt blushed harder and trembled under her friend's touch. "How about we change that today? It's not like we have better to do."</p><p>"Wait, I don't think we should-- Aaaahn!" Brittany's train of thought was interrupted when Alice gave no thoughts at all before she leaned onto her with her mouth agape, and before the brunette could even make sense of what was going on, she felt Alice's lips surround the swollen head of the thick member she carried. A warm, moist, rugged sensation followed, as Alice slid her tongue over the pre cum dripping tip of the stiff cock she held. "W-W-What are you doing?!" Brittany cried, before Alice rose her head up and gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>"I'm sucking your dick. What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked with a poker face before turning back to the erect member she held with both hands. She playfully squeezed it a bit and shook it softly, enough to get Brittany to coo in either utter pleasure or distress, before bring her hands up her shaft, forcing her to drip a little bit more pre. "Damn, it really is a real damn cock, look at how much it leaks!"</p><p>"Puh-- Please d-don't-- Not so hard!" Brittany squirmed a bit in place as Alice strangled her sensitive member, squeezing every last drip of pre cum she could. And then, upon the touch of Alice's tongue rubbing against the swollen tip of her she-cock, Brittany cooed in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure, leading the blonde to smirk.</p><p>"You WNT this. Don't even try to pretend." That was all she said before she led the cock back inside her mouth, wrapping her lips around the veiny, twitching shaft as Britt moaned softly once more, her breath getting deeper as she tried to match her own heartbeats. Never in a million years she would have imagined that someone's - anyone's first reaction to learning she had a cock was to actually put it in their mouths; that was HER job, for crying out loud!</p><p>With saliva oozing out of Alice's mouth, covering the full length of Britt's dick, the blonde started bobbing her head back and forth, sliding her tongue all over the shaft as far as she could reach it. One hand made its way to the base of Britt's cock, as she softly started masturbating her, wrapping her hand on the spit-covered penis and proceeding to make a wet, sloppy, slimy job of it, while the other pushed the brunette's legs apart from one another so she could have access to those balls; they, too, getting wet with all the gob coming out of the petite blonde. Helpless, Brittany dug the nails of both her hands into the wooden bench, unsure if she should grab Alice's head and drag her out of there, or just let her carry on with her job.</p><p>It... did feel good, after all.</p><p>As Alice's head bobbed up and down, the inside of her lips hugging the entirety of the shaft as the blonde slowly yet surely undermine the resistance of her friend, she could feel that huge, solid mass twitch and pulsate inside her mouth, while the brunette moaned, her head now arched backwards as she just enjoyed the ride.</p><p>With a smirk, Alice took no more than two seconds to leave Britt's cock in order to wet her own finger with saliva before her mouth went down on her again. With her wet fingers, the blonde reached under the sportswoman's balls, sliding her digits down the brunette's perineum and all the way to her asshole. Pressing her finger into her little star, Alice could feel Britt clench her lower end in anticipation and snickered still with that dick in her mouth, before really making an effort to slide that finger in. Britt's eyes went wide for a moment, her mouth agape, as she didn't yet know what to do of that situation, at the same time her cock responded with a somewhat opposite reaction, letting Alice know that was the absolute right thing to do. Dripping more pre-cum, Britt's not-so-little secret convulsioned heavily, as did the entirety of her body.</p><p>Braving Britt's resistance little by little, Alice decided to push her luck: still bobbing her head up and down on Britt's cock, she pushed forth with her finger, slowly penetrating the brunette's anus with her middle finger. She could feel Britt's insides squeezing that finger like a hot tourniquet; any harder than that and maybe she wouldn't be able to bring her finger out of there. Yet, she insisted, pulling her finger out of the athlete's anus before pushing it in again. "Aaah-- Eas-- Easy there... Ooooouh..." Brittany clenched the wooden bench even harder, her member twitching and vibrating inside her classmate's mouth as if something messy was about to happen. Yet, there was not enough resistance from the young sportswoman to let her slender friend know she wasn't liking it.</p><p>That's when the second finger comes in.</p><p>After almost pulling her middle finger out of Britt's ass entirely, it was joined by her index finger, as Alice slowly braved the brunette's limits by finger-fucking her with two digits. The tourniquet squeezed the blonde's fingers even tighter, as Britt let out a muffled howl of pleasure, her entire body twitching as Alice suddenly felt her mouth being filled up with the warm, creamy, salty reward that came with properly pleasuring a body.</p><p>Brittany's entire body trembled in ways that could look like a miniature version of a seizure; her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she gushed streams after streams of cum into Alice's mouth, not even giving the blonde any reaction time. "Mmmmmpppppff!" she tried, torn between pulling away and risking messing her uniform with Brittany's semen getting shot on her uniform, and staying there and get a mouthful of her classmate's unlikely seed. Eventually, she chose to stay, and it wouldn't be long until her cheeks were swollen with all the cream Britt had stored within her balls. Slowly, Britt's dick would follow the rest of the body in melting down in a calm moment of bliss, devolving from a solid mass of humanity to a semi-limp remainder of a properly spent early afternoon.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"So you mean to tell me you have no control over what makes you hard?" Alice asked Brittany as she carefully tucked her now sleeping monster back between her feet with the tape she'd brought with herself at all times.</p><p>"No control. None at all. That's when I start... You know, feeling sick," the young athlete added, embarrassed. "I've been able to control it for the most part during classes or track events, you know? But... I don't know. Sometimes it just... Happens."</p><p>"Huh. This is... Strange. Didn't know getting a hard-on gave you a fever pitch," Alice shrugged.</p><p>"It doesn't!... Or... At least it shouldn't." Brittany tried to defend herself, before she threw her arms up. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a man, I'm a woman. Who... Happens to... Have a massive cock. Look, I was real about what I said. Anything for you not to tell this to anyone. Like, anything."</p><p>Alice smirked at her friend, as if she had plans about that information already. "Are you SURE you don't want me to tell ANYONE about your li'l guy? I mean... I know a couple of people in this school who would kill and die to get a ride.</p><p>Brittany could only blink and stare at the grinning blonde. She couldn't react with words, for there weren't any; what? Who? Who would be interested in such a freakish phenomenon? And why was Alice of all people so enthralled with such idea? There were too many questions and no answers at all, except for one: things were about to take one hell of a weird turn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>